1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tri-state liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with a transmission state display mode, a dark state display mode and a haze state display mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advantages of light, small size and more energy efficient, liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in all kinds of electronic products, for example, a smart phone, a notebook, and a tablet PC. As the technology of large-size liquid crystal display panels has evolved rapidly, the liquid crystal display panels now occupy the greatest proportion of the entire display market. However, the current liquid crystal display panels only have two display modes, which are the transition state display mode and the dark state display mode, and thus can hardly ensure both display and privacy functions at the same time. Accordingly, the applications of the liquid crystal display panel are rather limited.